


Caretaker

by Diabeticgirl4



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diabeticgirl4/pseuds/Diabeticgirl4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel was always such a perfect caretaker whenever Pacifica was sick, but when the roles were reversed…</p>
<p>Pacifica's concerned that she's not good enough at taking care of a sick Mabel.  But she tries, and Mabel's just thankful for having her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caretaker

**Author's Note:**

> also posted online at my tumblr~ http://is.gd/CCti9w

Mabel was always such a perfect caretaker whenever Pacifica was sick, but when the roles were reversed… 

Pacifica twiddled her thumbs in anxious worry. Mabel looked well enough at first glance, lying peacefully asleep in bed, but the latest flu was going around Gravity Falls and Mabel was not lucky enough to avoid it. Even asleep she seemed miserable, the occasional cough or light whine escaping her lips every few seconds. Pacifica gently rested her hand on Mabel’s forehead, and it was still warm to the touch.

Pacifica didn’t know what to do. When she was sick, Mabel always knew what to do. She always had ginger ale or chicken soup ready in a second, she always knew when a back rub or a small cuddle was needed, and she always knew which story to read to help her fall asleep. She knew when to wake her up to eat or drink something, when to give her medication, when she was needed by her side or when she was fine sitting off to the side and watching over like a guardian angel. Pacifica didn’t know how to do any of that. Maybe it was because Mabel always had a brother to look after? Pacifica didn’t have anyone like that. If she needed anything, she would have just called to her butler and anything she needed would be there at a moment's notice. Now  _she_  was the butler.

Mabel shifted in her sleep and groaned out loud, startling Pacifica. She checked the time, trying to remember when Mabel had fallen asleep. Had it been two hours ago, or-

“Mmmpaaaa…” Mabel moaned. Pacifica jumped and immediately rushed to her side.

“You’re awake! Uh… You need something? Food? Drink? Um…” Pacifica rambled off a list of possible remedies in slight panic. 

Mabel chortled a bit, but it sounded more like an ugly mess of coughing and choking than laughter.

“Jus’ wa,”-cough-“ter”, she croaked. Pacifica took a deep breath, looking at Mabel with pained sympathy. Being sick was the absolute worst. But water was a simple request, she could handle that. She headed toward the bedroom door, but then looked back. Mabel’s eyes were still closed, although she looked like she was lazily trying to sit up. Pacifica hesitated, then after a deep breath left the room with a quick “I’ll be right back”.

She went to the kitchen, mind racing. Mabel said she just wanted water, but should she bring anything else? She had soup ready on the nightstand, although it was cold and untouched. She had plenty of cough drops, but Pacifica grabbed another handful from the package on the counter- just in case. She grabbed Mabel’s favorite drinking glass- a pink ceramic mug painted like a pig with a curly tail for the handle. She said it reminded her of her old pet- what was its name, Wiggles? Waddles? That was it, Waddles. As much as she wasn’t fond of the pig at first, it was hard to hate it when Mabel loved it so much. She smiled softly at the memories.

She filled the cup with water as cold as she could get it, and glanced anxiously at the clock. She wasn’t taking too long, was she? The last thing she wanted to do was make Mabel wait longer than she should for the best care she deserved- or at least the best care that Pacifica could offer, which probably wasn’t that much.

She gathered the cough drops and the glass of water, trying to think on anything else that Mabel might want. Oh right- her fever! She had already taken some ibuprofen for treatment, but maybe a wet washcloth would help her feel better. She quickly found and soaked a small washcloth with cold water, then wrung it out so it wouldn’t drip and make a huge mess. Finally, she regathered all of the supplies.

She approached Mabel’s room, nudging the door open with her foot.

“Hey, Mabel, I’m here with your water and some other stuff.”

Mabel was asleep again and snoring softly, no sign of her being previously awake. Pacifica stared. Now what? Should she wake her up, or let her be?

“Hey… Uh, hey Mabel. Mabes. I, uh, got your stuff. Hey,” she set down the things on the nightstand and gently shook the sleeping girl’s shoulder. She groaned in response, but didn’t fully awaken.

“Mabel,” shake shake, “Mabel, babe,” shake shake.

Finally Mabel stirred and let out a long whine as she attempted to push herself up to a sitting position. Pacifica panicked, and gently shushed her as she tried to help her fully sit up.

“Here’s your water, like you said. You should-” she paused as Mabel interrupted her with a cough. “You should probably drink some,” she finished.

She handed the cup to Mabel, but didn’t fully let go until she trusted that it wouldn’t slip from her fingers. Mabel brought it up slowly to her lips, took small sips, and still managed to have water dribble down her chin. She coughed, and Pacifica took the cup from her while she wiped her chin with her sleeve.

“Here, lay back down and I’ll put this wet cloth on you, okay?” Pacifica helped Mabel settle comfortably in bed, covering her with blankets and bringing her stuffed animals closer for comfort. She then brushed Mabel’s hair out of the way as she placed the wet cloth on her forehead. Mabel sighed.

“Tha’ feels good,” she mumbled.  ”Th’nks.”

“Need anything else?” Pacifica asked nervously, and Mabel shook her head no.

“Wai- wait, Pac, can you-” Mabel paused to sniffle, and Pacifica tensed, ready to fetch anything else.

Mabel tapped her nose with a sloppy grin, and Pacifica instantly relaxed. She bent over, and smiling, kissed Mabel lightly on the nose.

Mabel sighed, content, and snuggled deeper into the blankets.

“Love you, Pacif’ca.  You’re th’ best.”

“Love you too, Mabel. Now hurry up and get better, this sucks.”

But Mabel was already asleep with a content smile still on her face.


End file.
